This study will provide a greater understanding of whether and how state mental health agencies (SMHAs) respond to the parental role of adult clients. While existing research suggests that many persons with mental illness have children, studies have documented that few supportive services are available to this vulnerable population. Both macro and micro level influences on SMHAs' policy and programming decisions will be examined. The study will address the following specific aims: (1) Determine whether SMHAs are responsive to the parental role of adult clients; (2) Determine the relationship between contextual characteristics of states (advocacy efforts, organizational structure of SMHA, sociodemographic data) and whether SMHAs respond to the parental role of adult clients; (3) Interview stakeholders in identified states to explore factors related to SMHAs' responses to the parental role of adult clients. Primary data will include (a) a 1999 national survey of SMHAs' responsiveness to the parental roles of adult clients; (b) telephone interviews with stakeholders in selected states. Secondary databases will include (c) the National Association of State Mental Health Program Directors (NASMHPD) individual state profiles; and (d) the United States Census Bureau (USCB) individual state profiles. Findings from this research will provide a current snapshot of whether SMHAs are responsive to the parental role of adult clients and will provide an understanding of the processes involved in generating policies and programs for parents with mental illness.